Not sure yet?
by REsuperfan
Summary: This is the start of a story I am making on the Resident Evil series, the story follows a group of CIA agents through the games. Note: Work in progress.


Field report, April 22, 1972 1200 hours, the administration of the progenitor virus given to the troops of Bravo Company before being sent into patrols on enemy lines. 1300 hours, bravo team has encounter enemy interference and the soldiers are showing signs of a phenomenal increase in aggressiveness and blurred vision. 1350 hours, a Viet Cong patrol has flanked Bravo company from the south were taking heavy causalities I estimate half the company is now dead. 1423 hours dead American soldiers from Bravo company a reanimated and our now attacking all who they see, everything is going as planned. 1433 hours a second American patrol has come to aid Bravo Company but it is to late the reanimated soldiers are now attacking the second American patrol. 1435 the second American patrol has issued "broken arrow" and are going to exterminate the virus from the area by use of the chemical compound Napalm. 1532 hours the entire area has been quarantined I will report back as soon as possible to the Umbrella head quarters.

"That's all the field report notes we got from our informant in Vietnam on the field test of progenitor virus…" "No the new strain is called Tyrant virus", said a man sitting at the head of a table in a dim lighted room, on the middle of the table was a crest of a red and white colored umbrella. "Yes sir but this test wasn't on the new strain of the virus", said a man sitting on the left side of the table, "but an audio tape was recorded at the United States head quarters in Saigon" sad a woman on the right side of the table. "Play the recording", said another man at the opposite side of the table. As the recording began to play there was a dead silence in the room.

"This corporal Taylor of Foxtrot Company we came to the aid of Bravo Company which has been surrounded by Charlie all over the place." The sound of rifle fire filled the background of the recording. "This is Taylor I have issued broken arrow I repeat BROKEN ARROW our coordinates are longitude 135.67 and latitude 35.67". "For the love of God some of the soldiers are attacking Foxtrot troops biting them especially, wait ones coming after me get the FUCK away…". The rest of the tape was gunfire and screaming than a large explosion followed and that was it.

"You have done it this time Marcus this is the last leak of information, we are shutting down your laboratories", said the man opposite to Dr. Marcus. "No you cannot do that Spencer my work is close to actually achieving the perfect human host, insects animals and amphibians are not the base species humans are", said Dr. Marcus. "It is final, your B.O.W report on the use of insects, animals and amphibians are useless", said Spencer. "I no humans have to be the base subject" yelled Dr. Marcus, "Yes but the mutation is to rapid and cannot be controlled", Spencer said in a deep slow voice. "The medical potential the virus has is phenomenal if we can harness that we wouldn't need the weapon", Dr. Marcus said almost excited. " You were never on for politics Marcus", Spencer stated in a sarcastic voice. "We are shutting you down this evidence has been buried for 20 years one leak of this and we are done for, meeting dissembled", said Spencer in a loud voice.

* * *

6 Years Later… 

May 01, 1998. It is a foggy morning in Quantico Virginia; the Central Intelligence Agency building however still has many occupants. The corporation investigation office is still busy at work trying to find a lead on the supposed biological weapon manufacturing and research of Umbrella.

" Still hard at hacking the Umbrella mainframe Joey" said a woman walking with three cups of coffee. "You know me Tina I have to have paranoid conspiracies on Umbrella, ooh is that my cappuccino?" said Joey very excitingly. "Here you go" said Tina, Joey taking off the lid and sniffing the coffee and then said "cappuccino" and taking a large gulp. "Hey where is Greg?" said Tina "he's in the file room" Joey said before taking another swift drink of his coffee. Tina started to walk through several offices then reached the file room and there was the rookie Greg digging through some files and the rest on the floor. "Here's your coffee Greg" Tina said while handing the cup to Greg, "what does Joey have you doing now the usual, looking for information on that Dr. Marcus" Greg said in a boring voice. "Okay" Tina said in a very weird tone of voice. "I'M IN" Joey yelled, Tina and Greg looking at each other then both bolted up and started to run to Joey's office.

The light of the computer screen was glowing in the dim surrounding of the small and very disorganized office with thee three of them all crowded around the computer. "Well are you going to enter" Greg said, while Joey responded by putting up his index finger symbolizing one more minute because he was drinking his coffee. "Put down that damn cappuccino" Tina yelled, "Okay don't get bitchy again remember yesterday", "Oh yah" Greg said then started to laugh, Tina turning her head and giving Greg a mean look. "Okay here we go" Joey pressed enter "Well there it is a folder marked Dr. Marcus," said Tina "What about that one it says Raccoon City operations and laboratories" said Greg. The room fell silent, on the screen Joey moved the mouse over the Raccoon City folder then clicked…

The folder was separated into three sub folders they were listed as Mansion facilities, Raccoon city facilities and the Hive facility. "Can you believe this" Joey said in a almost frightened tone of voice, "what and where are these facilities anyway" Tina said, "I don't know, Joey how about you go into that file that says the Hive" Greg said very fast. Access restricted to all unnecessary personnel, please enter pass code Dr. Ashford. The computer screen was flashing those words over and over again, "well think of something Joey" Tina said. UNAUTHORIZED USER, the words popped up on the computer just as Joey was about to type something. "You see what happened know we ran out of time, well you better go make your report to the...

* * *

Note: Like I said Work in progress, expect a update soon...


End file.
